Killer Robot
Plot Jon, Kai, April and Jack are in Hyde Park. Jack is laying down catching the sun. Jon, April and Kai are throwing a Frisbee to one another. Jon catches the Frisbee from April. Jon: I enjoy this. We don't really get to do this much do we. Kai: Never since April's fame has risen as well as yours. Jon: Jack's as well. And you have about 200 different Facebook fan pages. Kai: Really? April: I admit, we really don't enough time to do this. Spend time with each other. Trumbipulor runs towards Jon, April and Kai and destroys some trees on the way over. Jon: And he's one of the reasons why we don't. Trumbipulor: I am Trumbipulor. Jon: I've met you before, I prefer elephant dude. Or Dumbo. Kai: Dumbo? Jon: The ears? April: I get your point but it is lame. Trumbipulor stomps on the ground near them. The other people around the park get their phones and cameras out to record Jon and the others. Trumbipulor: They don't run? April: They are recording us again! Jon: Unfortunately I can't stop them from doing that. Kai: Hey Jack, you going to help? Kai sees Jack sleeping. Kai: Of course he is sleeping. Jon: April, damaging blows. April: Against that?! Jon: Just while I choose the right hero. Kai: And me? Jon: Stand there and look beautiful. Kai: I would like to help. Jon: You have no powers. You will get hurt. April absorbs some broken tree nearby and becomes a wooden form. April goes and punches Trumbipulor a bit. While this is happening, Jon activates his Ultimatrix and rotates the dial till Echo Echo's hologram appears. Jon hits the Ultimatrix core down but transforms into Humungousaur. Humungousaur: Echo Echo! Kai: I don't think so. Humungousaur looks down. Humungousaur: I'm Humungousaur. Sometimes this watch could work for me. Trumbipulor punches April away and she lands on the ground and returns back to normal form. Humungousaur goes and punches Trumbipulor. Trumbipulor goes back quite far, then runs towards Humungousaur. Trumbipulor jumps and goes to punch Humungousaur from the air. Humungousaur dodges and grabs a broken tree and wacks Trumbipulor on the head head causing him to become unconscious. Humungousaur puts some cuffs on him. Humungousaur: Right, you're going back to Bellwood. Trumbipulor teleports away and the Ultimatrix times out causing Humungousaur to revert back to Jon. Jon: Well that's done. The crowd go back to playing there normal games. A girl comes over, the girl revealed to be Eva. Eva: Hey. Jon: Eva.... April: Why are you here? Eva: Nice day but there's something I think you should all know. Jack wakes up and sees Eva over by the other three. He joins them. Eva: MI7 have created a robot to stop you Jon if you ever got to dangerous. Jon: Bet they done that after Insane Jon came into this Universe. Let alone NegaDragon. Kai: So why you telling us this? Eva: They have lost control of the robot. Jack: They what? Jon: When did you get up? Jack: Just now. A big cloud of black smoke appears near the London Eye. A member of MI7 goes to Jon and the others. MI7 Agent: Jon! We kinda need your help. Jon: With a robot? MI7 Agent: How did you know? Jon: I have my sources. Eva: I've got other things to be doing. See ya! Eva walks off. Jon: Right, you need to give us four a lift to the London Eye. MI7 Agent: Can't you turn into a speed or flying alien? Jon: Your robot, you take us. Jon, April, Kai and Jack walk off. MI7 Agent shrugs and sighs then goes with them. At the London Eye, a car pulls up and Jon and the others get out. Jon: Right, what do we need to know about this robot? MI7 Agent: Apart from it was made to destroy you depending on how dangerous you got, nothing that I think important. The robot fires some missiles at the London Eye legs, at the bottom of the structure. It starts to topple over. Jon runs over and hits the Ultimatrix and turns into Four Arms and grabs the London Eye and keeps it up right. Four Arms: Jack, set it in place. April, Kai, distract the robot. Jack: On it. April: We'll try. Jack goes into his Petrosapien form and goes to the legs of the London Eye. April tries to distract the robot but the robot fires at the London Eye causing it to start falling the other way. Four Arms lets go and runs over to the other side and catches to falling London Eye. Four Arms then moves it back into its original position. Four Arms: Distract it without causing more damage to the London Eye. Four Arms places it back into position and Jack uses his Petrosapien powers to create diamonds around the base of the London Eye, causing it to be secured. Four Arms rotates the wheel so all the people can get out and Jack opens the doors to get the people out. When they are all out a missile comes towards the London Eye. Four Arms catches it and throws it back to the robot but it causes no damage. Jack and Four Arms go to April, Kai and the MI7 Agent. Four Arms: The people are safe. April: But we can't make a dent in this thing! MI7 Agent: It was meant to be indestructible. Jack: So helpful. The robot looks at Four Arms and then a blue light comes from the robot and it scans Four Arms. The robot then grows two more arms. Four Arms: What? MI7 Agent: It does adapt to defeat Jon. Kai: So this robot adapts to Jon's aliens? Four Arms: This is great. The Ultimatrix times out and Four Arms reverts into Jon. The robot just stares at Jon. Jon: Why is it staring at me? MI7 Agent: It is predicting your move. You aren't predictable when you're Human. Jon: So it won't attack me? The Robot the goes to punch Jon. Jon reacts quickly and hits the Ultimatrix transforming into Big Chill. Big Chill goes intangible and the punch from the robot with all four hands goes straight through Big Chill. The robot moves back. Big Chill becomes visible, not being intangible anymore. Big Chill: So what now? The Robot scans Big Chill, like it did to Four Arms. The Robot now has grown wings. Big Chill: And now it can fly....great. Kai: This isn't going to go well is it? Big Chill: Seems whatever alien I turn into, it scans and adds something from that alien to it. April: Like Four Arms, and it grew two extra arms. Jack: And Big Chill's wings. Big Chill: Best not turn into Nuclear Warfare then. Otherwise we are toast. The Robot scans the Ultimatrix on Big Chill's chest. After it has scanned the Ultimatrix, the Ultimatrix times out reverting Big Chill into Jon. Jon: Did it just make me turn Human? MI7 Agent: No. It just scanned your Ultimatrix. Jack: Does that mean what I think it means? The Robot transforms. It still has four arms and wings. Its torso and chest now resembles Ulticon, it has green nuclear things on its forearms like Nuclear Warfare. There are cannons on its shoulders, copying Ink Jet. Kai: It's copied three more of your aliens! Jon: Ulticon, Nuclear Warfare and Ink Jet. MI7 Agent: Not just three. Any aliens which you have got access to, they are locked into its memory banks. Jon: So all my aliens? April: So over 50 aliens?! Jack: That's not good. Jon: I'm going to send a message to Azmuth and see what he knows about the Ulticon's. Jon messes with the Ultimatrix, and a few seconds later Azmuth appears via hologram on Jon's Ultimatrix. Azmuth (Hologram): Why have you disturbed me? Jon: I need to know how to beat an Ulticon. Azmuth (Hologram): Have you lost control of it again? April: No, look. Azmuth turns around on the hologram and sees the Robot. He looks at the torso, and then turns back to Jon and the others. Azmuth (Hologram): I see. How did that happen? It looks like an Earth design. Jon (pointing): He created it with some of his team. MI7 Agent: We made it in case you lost it again. April: Now it is out of control. Azmuth (Hologram): Ulticon's are weak to water. They can rust. Jon: Right, thanks Azmuth. Azmuth (Hologram): Just don't turn into Ulticon! Jon: I've made sure I can't. I haven't done since. Azmuth disappears from the Ultimatrix. Jon selects Water Hazard via hologram and then hits the Ultimatrix and turns into Water Hazard. Water Hazard: Water Hazard. Water Hazard then fires some water at the torso. The Robot doesn't do anything. The water hits and when Water Hazard stops, steam is coming off the Robot. Water Hazard: And it uses Heatblast's power to make sure the torso doesn't rust! Kai: This is really bad. The Ultimatrix times out and Water Hazard reverts into Jon. Jon: There is only one guy I know who can defeat it. April: Who? Jon: Upgrade. Jon selects Upgrade via the hologram but doesn't hit the core down. Jack: What are you waiting for? Jon: Just wondering if Upgrade will do the job. April: Um Jon, the holograms are changing. Jon: What? Jon looks at his Ultimatrix and the hologram is not on Upgrade anymore. The holograms go through different aliens; XLR8, Fasttrack, NRG, Swampfire, Way Big and then stops on Ulticon. The holograms moving like something else had control. Jon tries to put his hand down by his side, but he loses control and hits the core. Jon: No!!! ARGH!!! Jon transforms into Ulticon. Kai: Jon? Ulticon eyes are blank, and then suddenly turn red. April: This is not good. Jack: What will happen this time? MI7 Agent: Why is everyone worried about Jon? Kai: Jon loses control when he turns into Ulticon. MI7 Agent: Then why turn into him? Jack: He didn't. It was like something was controlling the Ultimatrix and then Jon's arm to hit the core. Kai: So what do we do? April: Hope Jon regains control, or the Ultimatrix times out. The Robot fires some missiles from the cannons on its back at Ulticon. Ulticon moves back a bit. Ulticon: How dare you attack me! Ulticon transforms his hands into cannons. Then fires big missiles from them at the Robot. The Robot moves back a bit then runs and punches Ulticon using its four arms. Ulticon smashes into the ground. The Robot moves towards Ulticon. Ulticon gets up. Ulticon: This is pointless! The Robot runs towards Ulticon but Ulticon picks the robot up and rips it in half like the Robot was paper. Ulticon then forms the destroyed Robot into two balls of metal. Ulticon looks at Kai, April, Jack and the MI7 Agent. Ulticon throws the two balls of metal towards the others and Jack fires diamond shards at the metal destroying the metal balls. Ulticon: You worthless thing! April: Jon, you need to fight back! Ulticon: I am not JON! April: Come on Jon, regain control. Ulticon: Ha, I own this body. This body was always mine. The Ultimatrix starts beeping and flashing red. Ulticon: No! I won't go back! The Ultimatrix times out and Ulticon reverts to Jon. Jon falls to the ground unconscious. The scene is now at Jon, April and Jack's house. Jon is on the sofa sleeping and April is in the kitchen making some dinner. Jack enters the house with some items. April: What are they? Jack: Stuff to help Jon stay in control. April: I don't think Jon can stay in control too long. Jack: You saying that Ulticon will gain control of Jon for good? April: I think Ulticon wants to get out of the Ultimatrix. Jon wakes up and sits on the sofa. April runs over to him and hugs him. Jon hugs April back. April and Jon are still hugging while the conversation takes place. Jon: Why am I here? Jack: You collapsed after you went Ulticon. Jon: Really? April: After the Ultimatrix timed out, you became Human again and just fell to the floor. Jon: Oh. I remember hitting down the Ultimatrix core, but I wasn't in control of my right arm, something else was. Jack: You just need to be more careful in the future. Jon: Yeah. I think Ulticon will do whatever it takes to gain control. Heros Jon Marron April Marron Jack Kai Azmuth (Hologram) MI7 Agent (First Appearance) Eva Villains Trumbipluor MI7 Robot (Destroyed) Aliens Used * Humungousaur (Intended Alien; Echo Echo) * Four Arms * Big Chill * Water Hazard * Ulticon (Intended Alien; Upgrade; Jon not in control) Category:Episodes